A Ranger Switcheroo (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Ranger Switcheroo. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one day at Twilight Sparkle's house, She was once again babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Shining Armor and Cadance were busy at Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. Are you having a fun time with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: I thought so. Flurry Heart: (giggles as the gets tickled) Just then, Alexander Fox Xanatos came to pay for a visit. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Twilight. How's everything today? Twilight Sparkle: Pretty good, Alex. Just babysitting Flurry as usual. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I can see that. Hi there, Flurry. (brought out his old stuffed panda) Got you a new toy to play with. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she plays with it) Twilight Sparkle: That's so sweet of you, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, I tried to be as helpful as I use to. Just then, Mario and his friends payed a visit. Mario: Hello, Alex and Twilight. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Guys. What brings you all here. Luigi: Just thought we pay a visit. Princess Daisy: Flurry Heart is such a cutie. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Daisy. Princess Peach: You know, This reminds me how I met Mario and Luigi the Mario Bros., Blue Toad and Yellow Toad the Toad Bros. and their friend Purple Toad for the first time, They once rescued me, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette and Pauline from Bowser. We even had our own cake, Pearce was grateful that our heroes saved us. Rosalina: I remember that. Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad: Us too. Mario: Here, My friends. Let me show you two. And then, Mario and his friends showed them their picture book. Alexander Fox Xanatos: That's impressive, Mario. Mario: Thank you, Alex. This is mine and Luigi's papa when he rescued our mama from Donkey Kong on top of the Construction Site when he was on a rampage. Donkey Kong: Yeah, I remembered well when I didn't knew what came over me. Luigi: And look, Mario. That's our parents, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla during their wedding day. Mario: I can see that, Luigi. Yellow Toad: And also we’re young since ago we’re brothers and our friends Mario and Luigi too from Brooklyn and us from the Mushroom Kingdom. Blue Toad: Yes we know that, Yellow Toad. Yoshi: Isn't this great, Twi? Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Yoshi. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Peach: I think Flurry loves these pictures too. Blue Toad: She sure does, Princess Peach. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Dr. Luther Paradigm and Lord Dragaunus created a new Koopa called Koopa Swapper. Dr. Luther Paradigm: It's ready, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, Doctor. Little did the Rangers know, They're about to meet their end. Chameleon: (as Egor) Good plan, Master! Bad Rap: Let's see how well those Ranger Punks take this Koopa down. Wraith: I hope your plan works this time, Lord Dragaunus. Shrimp Louie: He's right. What if Bowser finds out we failed again Lord Dragaunus: We'll make sure we don't fail, Shrimp Louie. (to Koopa Swapper) Make sure you carry on the plan. Koopa Swapper: Yes, Master. Lavora: Well, This should be interesting. Lemmy Koopa: Let's hope those Rangers get what's coming to them. Mistress 9: We shall see, Lemmy. Lord Dragaunus: Little did the Bowser knows, I still have these trinkets a certain group of warrior possess long ago. Once I get my claws on the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate, I shall rule this world and the next! (laughs evilly) At the Crystal Prep Lab, Ransik got a call from Robbie Diaz from the future. Ransik: Come in, Robbie. What's the trouble? Robbie Diaz: This might be a little bit different to say this, But I'm thinking that Palutena sensed something sinister, Something big. Ransik: Can you gather your Ranger Team and meet us here as soon as possible? Robbie Diaz: You bet, We'll join you guys as we can. Ransik: Very good, And hurry. Professor Utonium: Ransik, We got trouble at the city! Ken Utonium: Should we call our friends? Ransik: Yes, but we must hurry! Florida: Of course, Ransik. Then, Ransik got another call from Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Ransik. What seems to be the problem, Matey? Ransik: It's Bowser, He's on the move. Can you gather your Ranger Team and your mentors and meet us soon? Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Ransik. You can count on our help. Ransik: So far so good, They'll be here soon. Jankenman: Let's hope so. Aikko: Will they make it? Mary Bell: I don't know yet. Vivian: Me either. Chris: They'll make it. Yuri: We just have to keep waiting for them. Bongo and Tap: Ditto. Ken, Bobby and Lucas: Right on. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha: (meows) Then, Ransik had another call from Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Ransik, We've just got word from Alice about Bowser's evil plot. Ransik: I know, It's Bowser. Can you gather your Ranger Teammates and Mentors and meet us here soon? Connor Lacey: Gotcha, Ransik. Over and out. Ransik: All of you, Gather the Rangers and Hurry. SpongeBob SquarePants: You got it, Ransik. So, They left to gather Twilight and her friends. Then, The Data Squad, Pirate Force and Realm Force Rangers came to help them in their time of need along with their allies and mentors. Ransik: Welcome, Everyone. I'm glad you all could make it. Pit: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ford Pines: Good thing the portal brought us to your dimension. Max Tennyson: And we all came in one piece. Lavertus: So, What's the catch? Ransik: Bowser is sending a Koopa on a rampage. Stanley Pines: No sweat, The Rangers will take it from here. Just then, The alarm goes on showing Koopa Swapper is on the move. Max Tennyson: Let's hope they're not too late. Lady Palutena: And they won't be, Max. Out in the city, Koopa Swapper begins his rampage at the city. Koopa Swapper: Who wants a piece of me?! Mario and Blue Toad: We do! Koopa Swapper: Bring it on! Twilight Sparkle: You ask for it! Spike: Let's get him! Bloom: Right! So, The Rangers and Heroes fought off Koopa Swapper. Pinkie Pie: You ready, Yoshi? Future Yoshi: You bet I am, Pinkie. Let's go! So, They begin their double teamwork. Koopa Swapper: (gets hit many times) That's smart, Now you two are gonna get it! Pinkie Pie: It's you who's gonna get it! Future Yoshi: You said it, Pinkie! But without any warning, Koopa Swapper switched the power of their morphers. Pinkie Pie: Huh, What's going on? Future Yoshi: I don't know? Koopa Swapper: (chuckles) Gotcha! So, He disappeared without a trace. Robbie Diaz: Dang, He got away. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about him, He'll come crawling back. Sunset Shimmer: Let's hope so. Princess Daisy: At least no body else got hurt. Mona: Pinkie, Yoshi. Are you two okay? Future Yoshi: I think so, But what just happened with our morphers? Pinkie Pie: It's having the different power. So, Everyone had to regroup at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Just as they came, Unico figured out about Yoshi and Pinkie Pie's morphers getting switched. Unico: Hmmm, Just as I thought, This is most disturbing. Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean, Unico? Unico: Well, You see, Twilight. According to my calculations, It would seems that Yoshi and Pinkie Pie's energy from they're morphers must have somehow gotten crossed. Gmerl: Whoa, Hold on a sec! You saying that...? Starlight Glimmer: That they're powers got swapped? Unico: I'm afraid so, Starlight. Pinkie Pie: I can't be all that green! What're we gonna do!? Future Yoshi: Don't worry about it, Pinkie. I'm pretty sure that our friends will figure this out in no time. Mario: There's always a way. Rosalina: We'll help the best we can, Twilight. Toby: You guys can count on us. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you all so much. Just hang in there, Pinkie. We'll help you. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'll try to work on a spell to reverse the effect. Future Yoshi: That would really help. Thanks, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (as he tries to cast the spell) It's no use, I can't seem to get it to reverse. Pinkie Pie: What!? Cheryl: That can't be good. Toadette: Now what'll we do? Ururun: It's okay, Alex. You did the best you could. Soon, Alex told Twilight what spell needed to be done to reverse the effects. Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Alexander Fox Xanatos: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225